Los Pecados de los Ángeles
by Yoake no Hotaru
Summary: Los ángeles, al igual que los humanos, tienen una serie de Mandamientos que deben cumplir. "No odies" "No muestres el mundo divino a los humanos." "No trates con los seres de Abajo." "Y, sobre todo, no te enamores de un humano." Este último, especialmente, era el Mandamiento más importante de todos... Pero Roxas, un joven ángel guardián, lo incumplió el primero.
1. Capítulo I: La Caída

**_Discaimer:_****_ Ninguno de los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic me pertenece._**

**Bueno, lo primero de todo es que esto es AkuRoku. Sí, yaoi. O sea, que si no te gusta... pa´ fuera c:**

**Este fanfic me gusta bastante. Es de fantasía, rollo ángeles y demonios, con personajes "invitados" de otras series y videojuegos. Ya lo subí a otra página hace tiempo, y voy a probar aquí. A ver si os gusta ^^**

* * *

Yo llevaba mucho tiempo cuidando de Axel.

Axel era una persona especial, y por eso tenía un ángel guardián como yo.

Llevo a su lado desde que nació. Él nunca pudo verme... Hasta aquel día.

¿Por qué? Simple.

Perdí mi halo. Mi aureola. Ese círculo de luz que albergaba la mayor parte de mis poderes como ángel en pleno derecho, perteneciente al cielo y residente en él.

¿Qué hice para perderlo...?

Reflexionar.

Yo estaba siguiendo a Axel, como siempre, cuidando que no se le acercarse ningún espíritu indeseable.

Y, como a Axel no le gusta meterse en problemas (ya sea consciente de ello o no), tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar.

A ver. Yo llevaba al lado de Axel desde que nació. Había sido su apoyo siempre, había estado a su lado de manera incondicional, en sus momentos de triunfo, como cuando ganó la copa regional de baloncesto...

Y en los malos, como cuando sus padres murieron, cuando él tenía únicamente trece años...

Acabó viviendo con su tío Reno, hermano pequeño de su padre, que tenía seis años más que Axel, y se convirtió en un hermano mayor para mi protegido.

Y, cuando sus amigos se habían ido, cuando Reno le había dejado solo, cuando se dejaba caer en la cama y lloraba sin que nadie lo supiera...

Allí estaba yo, acariciándole aunque él no sintiera el contacto, comprensivo, sentado a su lado en la cama.

Al principio, sólo lo había hecho por obligación, porque el Jefazo me lo había ordenado.

Pero qué se le iba a hacer... Me había encariñado con el chico...

Primero había sido un afecto simple.

Luego había aumentado...

Axel había crecido, convirtiéndose en un joven apuesto, de cabello rojo como el fuego que se peinaba en forma de púas hacia atrás, y dos carismáticas marcas con forma de lágrima invertida bajo sus ojos, preciosos como dos esmeraldas.

Claro que tampoco soy tan frívolo, Axel tenía una personalidad cautivadora, y yo...

Yo no me había dado cuenta de pronto, aquello llevaba un tiempo allí, pero fue cuando me atreví a aceptarlo, cuando al fin lo pensé, cuando lo reconocí...

«Me he enamorado de Axel».

Entonces fue cuando ocurrió.

Mi halo se esfumó.

Todo el mundo podía verme.

Pero, oh, tonto de mí, no me di cuenta y seguí vigilando a Axel.

Era un ángel, no podía dejar que un sentimiento se apoderase de mí y me impidiese seguir con mi tarea.

Entonces, Axel se giró y me dijo:

-¿Que estas mirando?

No entendía como mi protegido podía ser a veces tan maleducado.

Sabía que era apuesto, nunca sentí celos de que la gente se le quedara observando embelesada, así que no me alteré.

-Eo, rubiales. Te estoy hablando -dijo, mirándome fijamente.

Sabía que era una tontería, que no podía estar diciéndomelo a mí, pero aún así quise asegurarme.

-¿Me hablas a mí...?

-No, al rubio de ojos azules que está detrás, no te jode.

Pegué un respingo.

¿De dónde había sacado mi protegido aquellos modales?

Estuve a punto de reprenderle por ello, pero no habría sido muy coherente.

Claro que lo que le solté tampoco fue muy coherente...

-Pe-pero... ¿Puedes verme?

Axel me miró como si sopesase si estaba de broma.

-Pues claro.

-No... No puede ser, es imposible... -balbuceé. Y entonces me di cuenta-. Oh, claro... Los Pecados de los Ángeles...

Los ángeles tenemos unos Mandamientos distintos a los de los humanos.

No odies, porque es un sentimiento demasiado impuro para los ángeles.

No muestres el mundo divino a los humanos, porque son demasiado necios y con una mentalidad con muy poco alcance como para comprenderlo.

No trates con los seres de Debajo, porque somos demasiado opuestos como para soportar nuestra mera presencia.

Y, sobre todo, no te enamores de un humano.

Sin porqués. Sin razones.

Simplemente, no lo hagas.

Se podría decir que el Mandamiento más importante de todos.

Y yo lo había incumplido.

El golpe fue un poco duro al principio.

Era un ángel caído, un _fallen._ No es que estuviese en el infierno (diferenciemos "demonio" de "ángel caído", por favor), pero ya no podía volver al cielo.

Había perdido mis derechos angélicos.

Había perdido mi halo.

Pero aparté en seguida aquellos pensamientos de mi mente. Había caído, sí, pero aún así tenía que seguir cuidando de Axel. Me podían haber retirado la aureola, pero no la responsabilidad de velar por él.

No iba a abandonarle ahora.

Ya tendría tiempo después de reflexionar sobre lo que me quedaba de poderes.

Y, ¿quién sabía...? Quizá, sí hacía bien mi trabajo, me perdonarían.

Así que me apresuré en detenerle.

-¡No...! ¡Es-espera...!

Axel se giró para mirarme.

-¿Qué quieres...?

Muy bien. Podía ser un ángel. Podía proceder del cielo. Podía necesitar el perdón de Kami-sama. Pero a mí sí se me estaba permitido mentir.

Y lo hice a toda velocidad.

-Yo... Etto... No, es que me suenas de algo... ¿No nos conocemos?

Axel frunció el ceño, pensativo.

Llevaba toda la vida a su lado, por la fuerza su subconsciente le tiene que decir que sí.

-Es posible. Pero eres muy pequeño para ir a la universidad, y tampoco suelo frecuentar a gente cuatro años menor que yo...

Pobrecito. Creía que era cuatro años más pequeño que él...

Caso error.

Soy cuatro_cientos_ años mayor que él.

Y soy un ángel muy joven, o sea que imaginaos. Hay otros que están revoloteando por aquí desde antes de que la humanidad llegase al mundo...

-Bueno, de cualquier manera... Soy Roxas -dije, con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Axel -contestó él.

Como si necesitase que me lo dijera.

* * *

Sí, cierto, había estado muchas veces antes en lugares como aquel en mi eterna vigilancia de Axel...

Pero nunca como cliente, así que es normal que la primera vez fuera un poco... Raro.

Lo primero de todo es que, cuando Axel se sentó, yo, en lugar de... No sé, sentarme en frente suya, me quedé de pie cerca de él, que se me quedó mirando, extrañado.

-¿No te sientas...?

-¿Eh? Oh, sí, claro.

Tomé asiento enfrente de él, repitiéndome a mí mismo que tenía que actuar con "humanidad".

-Y... Dices que me conoces de algo, ¿no?

-Esto... Sí.

-Pero, ¿de qué?

-Pues... Pues no lo sé -mentí.

Creí que era un poco temprano para decirle que era un ángel. Sobre todo, que era un ángel guardián. Y de ahí vendrían las preguntas de por qué nunca me había visto hasta ahora, y me vería obligado a contarle lo que sentía por él...

-Bueno, pero... Podemos ser amigos, ¿no? -continué.

Entonces llegó la camarera.

Aquello sí que fue mi perdición.

Axel se pidió una cerveza.

Y yo...

Las posibilidades de que tuviesen ambrosía y néctar eran más bien nulas, así que intenté recordar lo que pedía él a los dieciséis años.

Esto... Era algo como...

Oh, espera, que esa era otra...

¡No tenía dinero!

-Vamos, pide algo -me instó Axel, como leyéndome el pensamiento-. Pago yo.

Suspiré aliviado. Y entonces lo recordé.

-Yo quiero una Coca-Cola, por favor.

La camarera apuntó y se fue.

Axel rió.

-Yo siempre pedía eso de pequeño...

«Ya lo sé», quise decirle, pero me contuve.

Seguimos hablando un largo rato, y tuve tiempo de reflexionar.

Vale. Había caído. Adiós, halo. Adiós, invisibilidad. Adiós, cielo.

Pero así quizá tendría una oportunidad de tener una relación real con Axel...

Me obligue a mí mismo a dejar de pensar en eso, porque:

1.- Axel creía que yo era cuatro años menor que él.

2.- Axel probablemente ya tendría algún interés romántico, y no iba a enamorarse de un muchacho que se le quedó mirando en medio de la calle.

Bueno, vale, admito que nunca estuve muy pendiente de su vida romántica... De todas formas, yo era demasiado inocente, y nunca quise pensar que mi protegido fuese un pecador, así que procuraba mantenerme algo apartado en ese sentido.

Pero volviendo a las reflexiones...

¿Qué poderes me quedaban...? Veamos...

Mis alas. Dos grandes alas, de plumas hechas enteramente de luz, aunque en lugar de ser blancas e inmaculadas tenían un color entre anaranjado y amarillento, como el cielo al atardecer, pero aún así seguían brillando con luz propia.

Eran realmente hermosas. Qué pena que Axel no pudiese verlas...

Sigamos. La Visión: la capacidad de ver ángeles, espíritus, demonios, y demás criaturas, así como las auras de las personas y las alas de los ángeles caídos y de los demonios que no estaban recurriendo a la invisibilidad.

Esto... Eh... Tendría que comprobar si seguía teniendo el don de la curación...

Mi espada. Sí, mi querida espada angélica, que se materializaba en un haz de luz en mi mano cuando la llamaba.

Y mi falta de la mayoría de necesidades físicas.

Podía comer, beber y dormir, claro, pero tampoco tenía que hacerlo para subsistir.

Estaba bastante bien... Os preguntareis, pues, qué había perdido...

Fácil.

Lo primero, el poder de la luz: viajar con ella, materializarla de la nada, controlarla a mi gusto...

La capacidad de volver al cielo. Esto era importante: no tenía lugar dónde pasar la noche.

El poder sobre la Naturaleza. De influir en las plantas y animales.

Mis poderes empáticos: adiós a saber que siente la gente.

Ah... Qué bien se vivía de ángel completo...

A ver qué iba a hacer yo ahora toda la noche vagando por la ciudad. Villa Crepúsculo, cuando anochece, está llena de indeseables.

¡A saber qué le harían a un joven con cara de inocente e indefenso como yo!

Pero bueno.

Habiendo hecho ya el recuento, decidí centrar mi atención en Axel otra vez...

Creo que le caí bien, y no me extrañó para nada. Era su ángel guardián, por fuerza tenía que desear, sin saberlo, que le cuidase y estuviera cerca suya.

Así que decidí que mi compañía no le iría tan mal para espantar a demonios que tratasen de alejarle de la luz.

Cuando dimos la charla por terminada, Axel pagó y salimos fuera.

-Ey... Un placer "conocerte otra vez" -dijo.

-Igualmente, Axel. Me pregunto si nos veremos otro día...

-Ya nos veremos cuando nos veamos. Somos amigos, después de todo, ¿lo captas?

Asentí, riendo, y me alejé de él.

Con lo bien que le conocía, sabía perfectamente a qué sitios solía ir. Nos encontraríamos.

Pero... ¿qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Buscar una de esas comunidades de ángeles caídos, _fallens _que se agrupan para sobrevivir en un mundo en el que Kami-sama nos había abandonado?

O podría tratar de contactar con el ángel de Demyx, un amigo de Axel.

Se llamaba Zexión, y era muy... Imperturbable.

Pero también conocía a Axel desde hace mucho tiempo, así que...

* * *

Craso error.

No debería haber tratado de hablar con Zexión.

¿Por qué, os preguntareis?

Pues a ver... Fui a los alrededores de la casa de Demyx. Con un poco de suerte, Zexión me detectaría y acudiría a hablar conmigo... En eso sí acerté.

Estaba yo tranquilamente por ahí cuando vi la figura de Zexión, envuelta en una capa blanca, llegar hasta mí.

Ah, sí, quizá no os lo haya comentado... Los ángeles llevábamos, por defecto, una capa blanca con capucha, y debajo unos pantalones blancos y zapatos a juego.

Al convertirme en un _fallen_, la perdí, así que ahora llevo los pantalones blancos, los zapatos, y una camisa de _adivinad qué color_.

Pero bueno.

Zexión, con su flequillo azul grisáceo sobre un ojo, me saludó.

-Roxas -dijo, con tono monótono-. Iba a decir "saludos, hermano", pero creo que ya no puedo.

-Zexión, yo también me alegro de verte -respondí tranquilamente.

-¿Cuál de las cuatro normas incumpliste? ¿Te encontraste con un demonio? ¿Le mostraste a Axel algún misterio de los Tres Mundos? ¿O quizá... te enamorarse de él?

-No te incumbe, Zexión.

-Oh, bueno, solo era curiosidad... Eso no está prohibido, ¿sabes? Pero, por el rubor de tus mejillas, creo que conozco la respuesta.

Me sorprendí. No me había percatado de mi sonrojo.

-Y... ¿qué querías, Roxas? -continuó Zexión.

-No... No lo sé, sinceramente... Es solo que... No sé qué hacer, ni dónde ir... Supongo que quise hablar con alguien que me comprenda mínimamente.

-Yo no te comprendo, Roxas. Yo aún tengo mi halo, y puedo volver al cielo cuando quiera.

-Bueno... ¿sabes si hay alguna comunidad de ángeles caídos, o algo así?

-Roxas... -dijo en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos-. Yo no trato con los de tu clase. No puedo hacer nada por ti.

Me dolió que me hablase así. Hacía apenas un día era un ángel como él.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?! -exclamé, perdiendo lo poco que me quedaba de calma y liberando al fin todos aquellos sentimientos de frustración que se habían acumulado en las últimas horas.

-Al contrario que tú, Roxas, Yo no he cometido el error de enamorarme de Demyx. Es mi protegido. He de cuidar de él. Punto.

-Pero... ¿no sientes aunque sea un leve aprecio por él? -Zexión se escogió de hombros-. Comprendo... Pues, ¿sabes una cosa, Zexión?-dije, tranquilizándome y recuperando algo de calma-. Casi prefiero haber caído, pero sabiendo lo que es el amor, a ser como tú: un ángel frío y sin sentimientos, mimado por todos los de allá, los de Arriba.

Me giré y, todo lo dignamente que pude, me alejé de allí.

-Pregunta a los demonios -aún me dijo-. No tienes nada que perder.

* * *

Yo realmente no pensaba preguntar a los demonios. Con un pecado encima ya tenía suficiente.

Así que estuve vagando por la ciudad toda la noche, evitando las zonas que mi instinto me marcaba como "poco recomendables".

¿Cómo encontrar una comunidad de _fallens_?

Suelen estar en sitios aparentemente abandonados, pero que irradian algo de poder angélico, un lugar al que uno de los nuestros se habría sentido atraído sin remedio.

Estuve mirando por la ciudad toda la noche, andando sin descanso en busca de alguna señal.

Sin embargo... Nada.

Horas y horas de andar en vano, aburrido, en soledad.

Si había una sensación que realmente detestaba era la soledad.

El estar solo y desamparado, sin nadie a mi lado. Sin el fuego que irradiaba el aura de mi protegido.

Así que, cuando vi los primeros rayos de sol, no sé por qué, me dirigí a lo alto de la torre del reloj de la estación, y me senté allí, a ver el amanecer.

* * *

**Y eso ha sido. ¿Reviews? ¿Opiniones? Actualización la semana que viene, estad atentos ^^**


	2. Capítulo II

**Here we go again!**

**Lo primero de todo, gracias por los reviews. Los reviews siempre alegran el día a una ^^ Ahora bien, antes de empezar el capítulo querría decir algo... Cuando dije la semana pasada que había subido el fic a otra página me refería a que el fic ya está completo subido. Lo empecé a escribir más o menos en Septiembre del año pasado, y he mejorado bastante desde entonces (podéis vr mis otros fics para comprobarlo xD), por eso, aunque lo estoy revisando completamente de nuevo, no quiero hacer cambios muy bruscos en la narración. De todas formas, creo que el estilo va mejorando según avanzan los capítulos (porque entre uno y otro pudo haber meses).**

**Etto... Creo que eso es todo. Lo siento por extenderme más de la cuenta ^^U ¡A leer!**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO II: La Fallen con Sed de Venganza_**

* * *

Al día siguiente me puse en marcha temprano.

Evidentemente, no me iba a quedar como un pasmarote encima del reloj de la estación sin nada que hacer, así que me puse a caminar.

Sí, caminar. Sin rumbo. Simplemente, anduve por la ciudad, pero no buscando una comunidad de _fallens_, porque ya había llegado a la conclusión de que no había. Simplemente...

Simplemente ansiando cruzarme con alguien. Con un ángel normal, aunque fuera.

Con Axel no me iba a cruzar, porque le conocía muy bien y sabía perfectamente que:

1.- En ese preciso instante estaba dormido, y

2.- Cuando despertase, llamaría a Demyx y se iría a molestar a Saïx o a Larxene.

Axel era un poco sádico, quizá. Divertirse molestando a sus pobres amigos... pero qué se le iba a hacer, el chico también tenía tantas cualidades... Suspiré sin darme cuenta.

Lo echaba de menos. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo separado de él, y lo echaba terriblemente de menos. Echaba de menos su aura, ese pelo rojo como el fuego que desde hacía tantos años se engominaba, echaba de menos sus marcas en forma de lágrima invertida bajo los ojos... Y, sobre todo, echaba de menos su voz.

Su voz diciendo «¿lo captas?». Ah, aquella coletilla... La tenía memorizada, como él diría. Quizá podía parecer un poco molesta, pero yo había aprendido a amarla, como todo en él.

Pero sin duda, lo que más me gustaría oír era su voz... diciendo mi nombre. Me daba un vuelco el corazón solo de pensarlo.

Sonreí amargamente. «Axel...»

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me fijaba ni siquiera en la gente que me cruzaba.

Aunque en ella sí.

Cómo no fijarme: una alarma se disparó en mi interior cuando me la crucé. Llevaba una gabardina negra, como su pelo, y tenía ojos azules y alegres... típicos ojos de ángel.

Pero ella no era un ángel. Al menos, no en pleno derecho. Ah, no... Ella era como yo.

Era una _fallen_, un ángel caído, un ser celestial que había incumplido uno de los Cuatro Mandamientos, un alma abandonada a su suerte en el Centro, una igual.

Aquello fue como un rayo de esperanza para mí. Me paré inmediatamente, me giré y le agarré el brazo.

Ella también se paró, aunque no me miró.

-Suéltame -dijo con voz tranquila.

-¡Es... espera! -exclamé yo.

-No me hagas sacar la espada -me amenazó.

Noté que su voz era hostil, igual que hacía un momento sus ojos habían estado llenos de sentimientos oscuros.

-No, por favor...

Ella suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo... Yo... -balbuceé.

Había estado buscando más como yo, sí, pero... no pensé que diría si me los encontraba. Qué estúpido... estúpido y patético. Claro que también esperaba poder encontrármelos en un lugar más tranquilo.

Ella seguía sin girarse para mirarme.

-Dime qué quieres, estoy ocupada.

-Yo... quería... ayuda.

La chica al fin se giró.

Observé sus facciones que una vez debieron de ser dulces, su pelo corto y negro. Parecía una niña, casi. O por lo menos, no más mayor que yo.

-Esto... caí ayer, y yo...

-No tienes ningún lugar donde ir -asintió ella-. Comprendo.

-¿Me puedes ayudar? -pregunté, esperanzado.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, pensándoselo. Después suspiró y me miró.

-Puedo intentarlo.

Sonreí, agradecido.

-Yo también puedo ayudarte, si quieres...

La mirada de la _fallen _se tornó fría y seria, más incluso que antes.

-Eh, para el carro. No quiero que te entrometas en mis asuntos...

-Roxas -la ayudé.

-Roxas -repitió ella-. Bien. Yo soy Xion. Así que, como decía, mis asuntos son sólo míos. Puedo ayudarte si me explicas tu situación... Aunque, por lo que veo, tu pecado ha sido el amor, y ese es el peor.

Gruñí, incómodo. ¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser el peor de todos los pecados? ¿No predicaban todas las religiones que había que amar, y todo eso? Y, sobre todo...

-¿Por qué todos suponen que ha sido el amor?

-Porque se te ve en los ojos, Roxas -dijo Xion con tono divertido.

Suspiré.

-Y... ¿y el tuyo cuál fue, Xion? Si puedo preguntarlo...

La media sonrisa de Xion se volvió torva y, a decir verdad, me asustó.

-El odio.

* * *

-Aquí es -dijo Xion.

Era un edificio viejo, de ladrillos rojos, no muy alto, de unos tres pisos, y seguramente sin ascensor.

Axel vivía ahora en un quinto, así que no me asustaban las alturas, pero como ya no podía flotar, pues digamos que tenía la sensación de que me iba a cansar mucho.

¿Y para qué quiero las alas si no las puedo usar, preguntaréis? Bueno, pues sí puedo usarlas, el único problema es que necesito concentración para hacerlas materiales y desplegarlas, ya que, como ya comenté, las plumas de mis alas están hechas íntegramente de luz.

-¿Aquí está tu apartamento? -pregunté.

-Sí.

-Pero... ¿cómo lo pagas? ¿Y cómo puedes vivir sola bajo ese aspecto?

-No es de tu incumbencia, neófito.

Pegué un respingo. ¿Neófito...? Había nacido hacía cuatrocientos años, por favor.

Xion se percató de mi expresión.

-Sí: neófito. Neófito, recién caído... como quieras. Novato, incluso. Y ahora, pasa.

«¿Tan fácil de leer soy?», me dije a mí mismo. Aun así, las preocupaciones no rondaron mucho tiempo mi cabeza.

Obedecí a Xion y pasé. Era un portal típico: unos buzones, unas escaleras pequeñas, y el primer piso.

-¿Vives en el tercero, dices? -me aseguré, echando un vistazo a los buzones.

Xion asintió.

-Tercero A, contando este piso como bajo. Xion Tenshi... Me pareció gracioso. ¿A ti no?

-Sí... -murmuré, dándole vueltas mentalmente al extraño sentido del humor que tenía aquella chica.

La seguí los tres pisos. Cuando llegamos al tercero, exhaustos (al menos yo, ella parecía acostumbrada), sacó de un bolsillo de la gabardina un manojo de llaves y abrió.

Observé el apartamento. Era... ¿cómo describirlo? La palabra adecuada sería minimalista.

Nada más llegar veías el salón. Tenía un sofá, un sillón, una mesa baja, y una estantería enorme, llena de libros.

Le eché una ojeada rápida; aún recuerdo que tenía montones de volúmenes, y de lo más variados, desde el _Libro de Enoc_ hasta Cazadores de Sombras, pasando por _Y si Fuera un Ángel_ y _Dos Velas para el Diablo._

En otras palabras, había libros de todo tipo y género, pero todos tenían algo en común: ángeles, ya fueran historias de amor, tratados de angelología o novelas para adolescentes. También me pareció ver algún manga... ¿_Earthian_?

Xion captó la dirección de mi mirada.

-Ah, eso... No preguntes, Neófito. Que te acoja no quiere decir que confíe en ti. Así que, insisto: no te entrometas en mis asuntos.

-Normalmente, la gente no permite que un extraño entre en su casa, y menos aún que se quede a dormir, si no confía en él -hice notar.

-Roxas -dijo Xion-. Caíste ayer, sin ir más lejos. Puedes haber pecado, pero no tienes maldad ninguna... todavía. Y, además... -se giró hacia mí y sonrió, la primera sonrisa sincera y amable que le vi (y tampoco creáis que le vi muchas en todo el tiempo que pasé con ella)-. Me recuerdas a mí.

* * *

Salí de casa de Xion tras memorizar sus instrucciones y normas de comportamiento.

Memorizar... Aquello me recordó el objetivo de mi salida: encontrar a Axel otra vez.

A ver... Podía estar o en la torre del reloj, o en casa de Demyx, o en el parque, básicamente porque Saïx no se fiaba de él y Larxene menos aún, así que le tenían vetada la entrada a sus casas.

Dios, parecía un acosador. Aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente, me centré en mi tarea, y decidí ir a la Torre del Reloj pasando por el parque, así que me eché a caminar. La verdad es que yo nunca había caminado tanto como en esos últimos días.

En poco tiempo llegué al parque. Allí había una chica joven paseando a su perro, una pareja feliz y un par de ancianos rememorando batallitas. Ni rastro de mi joven (y apuesto) protegido, así que continué mi marcha sin pararme, hasta la Plaza de la Estación.

Allí había un grupito de amigos persiguiéndose los unos a los otros y el puesto de helados, nada nuevo. Me quedé mirando el puesto con una sonrisa tonta pintada en la cara. Me traía buenos recuerdos.

A ese puesto había visto encaramarse a Axel desde que era tan pequeño que tenía que ponerse de puntillas para llegar y pedir un helado de sal marina. Yo nunca lo había probado, así que decidí ver cómo era aquel sabor que fascinaba a mi protegido.

Me acerqué al puesto, notando las miradas de aquellos chicos sobre mí. Supongo que no es normal ver a un adolescente de dieciséis años de rasgos dulces y belleza angelical (no es falta de modestia, es que esa expresión se creó por algo) vestido completamente de blanco solo en aquel lugar, mirando nostálgico un puesto de helados.

-Un helado de sal marina, por favor -le dije a la mujer.

-Aquí tienes -me dijo ella, deslizando una especie de paquete azulado hacia mí.

Le di unos cuantos platines antes de que pudiera decir nada más (llevaba escuchando el precio de ese helado quince años, me lo sabía de memoria), desenvolví el helado, tiré el plástico a la basura y entré en la estación. La chica de la ventanilla me ignoró, pues ya debía de estar acostumbrada a que la gente fuese a la torre.

Subí a lo alto saboreando el helado. Era dulce, sabía como a vainilla, pero una vez lo tragabas el sabor que se te quedaba en la boca era distinto... era salado. Aún así, me gustaba. Y no me extrañaba que a Axel también.

Cuando llegué, el viento me azotó en la cara y revolvió más aún mi pelo rubio. Con una sonrisa, me giré hacia el lugar donde habitualmente me sentaba...

Y cuál no fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que ya había alguien.

Miento, no me sorprendí en absoluto de encontrarme allí a Axel, lo que sí me resultó un tanto extraño fue que estuviera allí solo.

-¿Axel? -dije.

Él sonrió.

-Sabía que vendrías -dijo con autosuficiencia. Después, se quedó callado un momento y decidió rectificar-: Es decir, tenía esa corazonada, no sé por qué.

Quizá porque llevábamos yendo allí juntos desde que eras un adolescente que empezaba a ponerse de punta la semimelena pelirroja.

Quizá.

-Ah... -sonreí, y mordí una esquina de mi helado.

-Helado de sal marina -murmuró él-. Me encanta. Siéntate, no te quedes ahí de pie.

Me puse a su lado y lo observé. Se sentaba un poco inclinado hacia delante, con una rodilla flexionada, y reposaba uno de sus brazos sobre ella.

A decir verdad, era extraño ser su compañía en lo alto la torre. Quiero decir, saber que él había ido allí a estar conmigo.

A estar conmigo. Mi corazón se aceleró.

Me obligué a mí mismo a centrarme y mantener la cabeza todo lo fría que pude. Era lógico que buscase mi compañía, al fin y al cabo, conmigo cerca se sentía protegido.

Me di cuenta de que él también tenía un helado. Lo señalé con el mío y dije:

-¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que lo pruebo.

-¿En serio? Pues no sabes lo que te has perdido los anteriores dieciséis años de vida.

Alguna parte de mi mente rió con sarcasmo. Bueno, dieciséis era mi edad aparente, la edad que tendría por el resto de la eternidad, así que...

-La verdad que sí. Tienes buen gusto.

Axel también rió, una risa sincera y despreocupada.

-¿Sabes? Me caes bien, tenemos que quedar algún otro día.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, yo no tenía móvil. Iba a tener que arreglar ese detallito con Xion, y así ella también podría tenerme controlado.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Qué tontería -murmuró Axel.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, es sólo que... te conozco de hace un día y ya digo que somos amigos. Y hasta he venido aquí porque quería verte. Ridículo, ¿verdad?

-Bueno... -empecé, sin saber muy bien qué decir-, yo también te considero mi amigo.

Axel sonrió.

Yo hice lo mismo, e inmediatamente después me ruboricé. Desvié la mirada para que no se diera cuenta, y lamí mi helado.

-Te podría presentar a Demyx. Creo que le vas a caer bien.

No me apetecía mucho la perspectiva de ver otra vez a Zexión y aguantar sobre mí su mirada inquisidora.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Vamos, si quieres -dije, aún así.

Me abstuve de añadir también un «contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo».

-Ahora no.

-¿Por qué?

-Me apetece pasar un rato más contigo.

Me ruboricé otra vez.

Cuando estuve seguro de que observaba al horizonte, y no se daba cuenta, me dediqué a contemplarlo. Pero no su aspecto físico, sino su aura. Axel emanada poder, emanaba un aura cálida y anaranjada que se movía como el fuego.

Estaba muy cerca de la mía. No llegaban a fundirse, porque eso solo podía pasar en ciertas situaciones, los propietarios tenían que permitirlo, y Axel no sabía ni que la tenía, así que...

Pero aún así se rozaban. Axel probablemente no lo notaba, pero yo sí lo hacía, y era una sensación reconfortante. Cerré los ojos un momento para disfrutarla, y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Axel se giró para mirarme y también sonrió.

-¿Te apetece pasear?

Mi corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad increíble.

-Claro.

* * *

Caminamos por el parque hablando de tonterías, como los sabores de helados o el atardecer que, aun así, todavía no se veía.

Todo iba normal... Hasta que rozó sin querer mis alas. Yo, evidentemente, me di cuenta, y él también debió notar algo, porque se apartó un poco de mí.

-Lo siento.

Sonreí. Era curioso, Axel no sabía qué había tocado, pero aún así lo había sentido.

-No pasa nada -dije.

No, no pasaba nada. Realmente, me moría porque lo hiciera otra vez. Volví a mirar al frente, pero me di cuenta de que Axel me miraba todavía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No eres como los demás adolescentes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digamos que... estás hecho de otra pasta. Es extraño.

Me encogí de hombros. Axel tenía que percibir algo más que el resto de humanos, no en vano tenía un ángel guardián.

Él también dejó el tema, y seguimos con el paseo.

Yo, no todo el rato, evidentemente, pero sí a veces, miraba a mi protegido.

Suspiré casi sin darme cuenta. Sí, realmente me moría porque Axel me acariciase las alas. Y me moría por poder abrazarle, y que él me rodeara con los brazos, y poder liberar por fin las lágrimas.

Yo tenía cuatrocientos años, pero tampoco era tan serio como otros ángeles. Supongo que dieciséis no era solo mi edad aparente. También me venía bien llorar a veces.

Con Zexión pude liberar algo de frustración el otro día, pero me obligué en seguida a calmarme.

Pero... ¿y si no podía volver Arriba? ¿Y si tenía que quedarme en el Centro para siempre?

Las lágrimas llamaban ya a las puertas de mis ojos, y yo hacía unos esfuerzos increíbles para no soltarlas y lanzarme a los brazos de Axel. Supongo que me ayudó a no hacerlo el hecho de que, a unos metros de nosotros, aparecieron dos individuos... aunque la mayor parte de la gente solo veía a uno.

Zexión me miró con su típico semblante inexpresivo, y yo le ignoré para que Axel no me tomase por loco.

-¡Hey, Dem! -exclamó Axel alegremente-. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

-¡Hey, Axy! -exclamó Demyx-. Pues nada, te he llamado un par de veces, y como no contestabas he decidido dar un paseo a ver sí te veía.

-¿Me has llamado? -preguntó Axel, sacando su móvil para comprobarlo-. Anda, pues es verdad. Lo siento, no te he oído...

-Ya, imagino que estabas ocupado -dijo Demyx, echándome una mirada de reojo. Sonrió, burlón-. ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a presentarnos?

-Oh, claro. Roxas, este es Demyx. Demyx, Roxas. Nos conocimos el otro día.

-Sí, claro. Os «conocisteis» -dijo Zexión, sarcástico.

Lo fulminé con la mirada unos instantes, pero la retiré cuando Demyx me tendió la mano.

-Encantado, Roxas.

-Eh... Igualmente -dije.

No estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, a decir verdad, aunque intenté que no se notara.

-Y ¿qué hacíais? -preguntó Demyx.

-Nada, dar un paseo. De hecho, hace un rato que le dije que podría presentaros.

-Oh, qué pena -murmuró Zexión-. Creía que habías logrado que sintiera algo por ti. Pero claro, Roxas, ten en cuenta que si quiere estar contigo es por beneficio propio. No te hagas ilusiones.

Tenía unas ganas increíbles de arrearle a aquel ángel creído, pero me reprimí y me dije a mi mismo que no podía ser tan violento, que yo también era un ángel. Maldita sea, la corrupción humana me estaba llegando.

¿Veis por qué estamos ahí los guardianes? Aparte de evitar que se les acerquen los espíritus indeseables, con un ángel cerca estaban más inclinados al bien. Claro que no teníamos por qué estar día y noche detrás de ellos. Zexión y yo no siempre nos veíamos, y él aseguraba que Saïx y Larxene también tenían guardianes, pero yo nunca había coincidido con ellos.

De la misma manera había humanos que, en lugar de ángeles, tenían demonios velándolos.

A veces, incluso me cuestionaba si Zexión era un ángel. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía decirme aquello? Si no viese aquellas alas de luz blanca y esa circunferencia luminosa sobre su cabeza...

Me recordé a mi mismo una vez más que no podía estar muy pendiente de Zexión, y volví a centrarme en Demyx. El mismo Demyx que había estado viendo desde hacía tantos años, cuando jugaba al balón con Axel y estudiaban juntos en el colegio de primaria.

Rubio, con la franja central del cabello largo y engominado hacia arriba y el resto más bien corto, con ojos azules como el agua. Sí, ese era Demyx.

Eché un vistazo al cielo. Ya estaba atardeciendo.

Xion me había dicho que volviese antes del anochecer (según ella yo era demasiado violable, aunque lo que sí que era es demasiado inocente para la sociedad humana y los _fallens_acostumbrados a ella), pero aún así decidí quedarme un rato más con Axel y Demyx, observando el crepúsculo.

Nos quedamos todos en silencio hasta que Axel suspiró.

-Ni se te ocurra explicarnos por qué el sol se pone rojo, Axel. Lo tengo memorizado -dijo Demyx, imitando la manera de hablar de su amigo.

Yo reí.

Axel me miró, extrañado. Supongo que nunca había oído reír a un ángel. Es... ¿cómo explicarlo? Es como el sonido de unas campanillas, como la risa de un niño. Es un tintineo alegre capaz de llegar a los corazones de quienes las escuchan.

Así es la verdadera risa de un ángel, sus carcajadas.

Rápidamente contagié a Axel y Demyx, y empezamos a reír los tres en medio del parque.

* * *

Llamé al timbre del edificio de Xion con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Quién?

-Soy Roxas.

-Tendrías que haber llegado hacía rato, Roxas -me regañó, y abrió el portal.

Subí los tres pisos, pero esta vez, alegre como estaba, se me hicieron muy cortos. Llegué al tercero sin que mi sonrisa variara lo más mínimo.

Una malhumorada Xion me esperaba con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Estabas preocupada por mí, Xion? -pregunté.

-Pues claro. ¿Qué va a hacer un neófito como tú solo por la noche en una ciudad como esta?

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé -me apresuré a decir-. Lo siento, yo... estaba con Axel.

Xion esbozó una sonrisa burlona y cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Me acomodé en el sofá mientras Xion suspiraba con resignación.

-Bueno, pequeño querubín... yo me voy a la biblioteca a leer.

-¿Biblioteca? -repetí, impresionado, y después eché un ojo a la enorme estantería del salón.

-Tengo la mayor colección de libros sobre ángeles del mundo, querubín. Eso es una pequeña parte, los que he leído los últimos o los que he adquirido hace poco. Tengo una sala entera llena de libros. Quizá algún día te permita entrar.

-No me llames querubín, Xion -me quejé-. Soy un ángel guardián.

-Ya lo sé -rió ella-, pero en la cultura humana que se da en esta ciudad, así como en muchas otras, los querubines son los ángeles del amor, los que están al servicio de Cupido.

-Menuda tontería -murmuré-, los querubines son superiores a mi clase, y el más famoso fue el que guardaba el paraíso.

-Como quieras, angelito enamorado. Si te aburres, puedes dormir en el sofá, o si no... -dijo, acercándose a la estantería y cogiendo un tomo-, puedes leerte esto. Te resultará interesante.

Le eché un vistazo. Era uno de los libros que había visto la primera vez que me fijé en la estantería, el _Libro de Enoc_.

Miré a Xion, extrañado.

-¿Un texto apócrifo?

-Sí. Hay una parte sobre los ángeles. Cuenta una vieja teoría... sobre que había unos ángeles que cometieron el error de enamorarse de humanos. Si quieres verlo así, claro, porque en realidad lo que hicieron fue...

-¡No te desvíes! -exclamé, suponiendo lo que iba a decir.

Xion murmuró un «inocente» y continuó explicándomelo:

-Bueno, el caso es que los castigaron por ello y así se crearon los demonios. Evidentemente, tú no eres un demonio, sino un _fallen_, pero se parece a tu historia. Y hasta aquí la charla. Adiós.

Se fue a la biblioteca aquella, dejándome en el sofá con el _Libro de Enoc_entre las manos.

No sabía de qué me iba a ayudar aquello, pero tampoco perdía nada, así que lo abrí por la primera página y empecé a leer.

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**Okay... Una serie de aclaraciones finales:**

**-Xion está un poco OoC. Roxas y Axel están un poco OoC. Lo siento, pero la historia así lo requiso.**

**-Todos los libros y mangas nombrados existen realmente. No los he leído todos, ni mucho menos, pero son en su gran mayoría novelas, excepto el **_**Libro de Enoc**_**. Ése, como Xion bien dice, es un apócrifo.**

**-A lo largo de la historia iré comentando cosas sobre Jerarquía Angélica y Ángeles Históricos, como aquí los querubines. Pues bien: ningún dato sobre eso es inventado. Todos los tipos de ángeles nombrados y por nombrar existen. Ya especificaré más adelante.**

**De nuevo, lo siento por extenderme de más xD ¡Nos leemos el Sábado!**


End file.
